Prototype gods
Chief Deity: Elar, the God of Creation, is very plain, with tanned skin, waist length, wavy dark brown hair, and eyes the color of black opals. He is average height and slightly plump, and often seems angry. He usually wears a tattered cloak dyed medium red and pale brown. He is also associated with mountains, wisdom and armor. He is often worshipped by priests. His many followers can be primarily distinguished by the magic they wield. There are more than a few temples to him on islands. There are many myths involving his great debates with Gouncel. He is the brother of Kaei. He is known to hinder mortals with quests. Other Deities: Flaero, the God of Lust and Dreams, is eerily beautiful, with tanned skin, short, swirling black hair, and eyes the color of storm clouds. He is surprisingly short and very muscular, and is usually smiling. He usually wears a tattered cloak dyed dark grey and medium blue. He is also associated with valour and runaways. He is often worshipped by nobles. His vast flocks of followers can be primarily distinguished by the rites they perform. There are a large number of shrines to him at the edge of forests. There are many myths involving his tempestuous relationship with certain mortals. He is the father of Kezoal. He is known to give advice to mortal villians. Kaei, the God of Truth, is quite beautiful, with dark skin, short, cinnamon hair, and eyes the color of dark rubies. He is short and somewhat muscular, and often seems angry. He usually wears scant clothing, dyed dark blue. He is also associated with the wilderness and hunting. He is often worshipped by the poor. His surprisingly numerous followers can be primarily distinguished by the magic they wield. There are quite a few temples to him on lonely roads. There are many myths involving his competetive relationship with Flaero. He is the son of Inerimes. He is known to give some help to mortals seeking vengeance. Gouncel, the God of Madness, Dusk and Magic, is surprisingly ugly, with tanned skin, waist length, dark red hair, and eyes the color of amethyst. He is very tall and somewhat muscular, and rarely laughs. He usually wears worn, ragged clothing dyed dark red. He is also associated with fate and horses. He is often worshipped by the poor. His many followers can be primarily distinguished by their hairstyle. There are many sacrifices to him in military outposts. There are many myths involving his epic battles with Rosan. He is the brother of Flaero. He is known to help mortals seeking vengeance Kezoal, the God of Beauty, Sex and Creation, is quite beautiful, with sallow skin, shoulder length, straight russet hair, and eyes the color of golden sand. He is surprisingly short and of hearty build, and looks rather smug. He usually wears armor dyed dark red-violet. He is also associated with law. He is often worshipped by lawbreakers. His few, but dedicated followers can be primarily distinguished by the ritual greetings they use. There are a small number of statues of him near rivers. There are many myths involving his wild romance with Gouncel. He is the brother of Elar. He is known to sometimes place obstacles in the way of epic mortal heroes. Rosan, the Goddess of Vengeance, is divinely beautiful, with copper skin, waist length, medium brown hair, and eyes the color of green leaves. She is short and willowy, and generally appears mischievious. She usually wears armor dyed burnt orange. She is also associated with abundance and duels. She is often worshipped by commoners. Her large numbers of followers can be primarily distinguished by the charms they carry with them. There are a respectable amount of sacrifices to her in large cities. There are many myths involving her lustful relationship with Elar. She is the sister of Kaei. She is known to place challenges before peasants who ask for aid. Inerimes, the God of Feasts, Names and Victory, is blindingly beautiful, with fair skin, long, dark golden hair, and eyes the color of moonlight. He is tall and willowy, and generally has a blissful expression. He usually wears scant clothing, dyed red-orange and dark brown. He is also associated with courtship. He is often worshipped by magic-users. His surprisingly numerous followers can be primarily distinguished by the charms they carry with them. There are a few statues of him near bridges. There are many myths involving his affair with Flaero. He is the father of Rosan. He is known to give some help to great mortal warriors. Category:Gods Category:Gods of the First City Category:Blood Gods